


Just a Kid

by technokai1664



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, HOW DO YOU TAG THINGS, Helping a Kid with Trauma, Parental Figure Pog, Sam Nook - Freeform, This is for an Event, awesamdad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technokai1664/pseuds/technokai1664
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo had just won their battle against Dream for their discs and returned home safe and sound.Now they are free to do what they wish.And so, Tommy's big idea here was to build a hotel and went to the best man he knew for building, Mr. Awesamdude.--------------------------------------This is basically Sam's perspective of when Tommy came to Sam for the hotel idea and the origin of Sam Nook
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 230
Collections: TWB Valentine's Event [2021]





	Just a Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistBorn_SprenDeath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistBorn_SprenDeath/gifts).



> Possible TW for Mentions of what Dream did to Tommy in Exile!

Sam didn’t know why or how it first happened. 

He did everything the exact same as usual. Wake up, walk Fran, work on his Redstone projects, and protect the now prisoner, Dream. Every day, the exact same. 

Until a few days ago. When something changed. Something big. 

It happened as he was met with a new business proposal, from a man named Mr. Tommy Innit. He was of course already affiliated with Tommy, having offered him a place to stay during his exile, guarding over him as the warden as he visited Dream. And so, he didn’t find anything off when the child had come up to him with this idea. 

“Hello, Sam,” Tommy had started off with, “I have an idea!” 

He had just recently gotten back from defeating Dream, with the help of his friend Tubbo and the rest of the server, so he was a bit worn out. But despite this, joy was clearly plastered across his face, and his eyes held a promise of mischief. 

Sam had just finished his Warden duty and was to head home to be with Fran, his dog aka his best friend. But despite his weariness, he kept an upbeat tone as he greeted the teen. “Oh, hey Tommy! What do you have in mind?” 

“Well, I want to make a hotel!” Tommy said, his eyes wide as his idea cultivated, “Specifically- the uh, Big Innit Hotel. Yea, that's an awesome name.” 

“Oh, really?” Sam questioned, curiosity overcoming him as Tommy explained more and more about the idea. 

“Yea, that’s my idea,” Tommy told Sam, finishing his explanation, “But, as I’m sure you know, I’m pretty shit at building things. And I’ve seen your prison, so do you think you can help me build it?” 

After a long silence as Sam debated whether or not he had time for this, Tommy noticed this and rushed to add on, “Of course, you don’t need to! I- I just thought it would be cool.” 

This solidified Sam’s answer. “Sure, Tommy. I’ll help.” He wasn’t sure why Tommy responded like that, but something about it worried him. Plus who knows? It could be fun. 

* * *

“So I heard that you’re helping Tommy with a project?” Dream asked, a playful tone in his voice as he picked at his potatoes. A day had passed since Sam spoke to Tommy originally, and somehow a day was all it took for Dream to find out. That was never good. 

“Yea, what if I am?” Sam replied, his voice serious, as it always was when he was a Warden. 

“I mean- if you were, I’d have to tell you, Tommy is really hard to deal with,” he told Sam, fixated upon the clock in front of him, “After all, I should know. I’m the one who spent the most time with him. Especially- at his weakest.” 

“Well, of course, we all know you messed with Tommy while he was in exile,” he said, bitterly. He couldn’t believe how a grown man could hurt a kid like Tommy. 

“Yea, but none of you know what really happened, I’m sure,” Dream said to Sam, a teasing tone in his voice. 

It was bait of course, but Sam took it, with one simple phrase. “What did you do?” 

Dream smirked at the creeper masked fellow beside him, stood up, and leaned closer to him. And Dream whispered 3 words to Sam, 3 powerful words. 

“I broke him.” 

In shock, Sam stared at Dream, shoving him away. “I-” Sam faltered, concern broke through his warden facade, but only for a moment. He cleared his throat and looked back to the prisoner, “Just go and eat your potatoes.” 

Ignoring this command, Dream continued, his voice getting louder and louder as Sam walked away, admitting to his crimes, exclaiming the terrible, terrible things he had done. And the worse part- he wasn’t sorry. Not in the slightest, no hint of any sort of guilt. In fact- there was joy in his voice, glee, and pride as if he had just won a game. 

“You’re sick, y’know?” Sam spun around to face the man, angered by this cheerful confession of his heinous crimes. “He’s a kid! How in the world do you think any of that is fine for you to do?” He turned back to Dream, anger clearly upon his face. 

“Cause, it's fun,” Dream cheekily finished, his attention to his precious clock, now satisfied. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock. 

“I can’t believe I ever considered you a friend.” 

* * *

Shaken by his encounter with Dream, Sam was distracted by the time he met up with Tommy again. It took a few tries for Tommy to regain Sam’s attention. 

“Hello? Sam?” Tommy asked, waving his hand in front of the creeper masked friend, “You alright there?” 

“Hmm?” Sam said, shaking his head as he looked back at Tommy, “Oh yea- I’m fine. Uh, here’s the hotel plans so far. I just need some materials, do you think you can get them for me?” He handed a blueprint to Tommy, roughly 5 stories tall, with lots of wood needed for this project. 

“Oh, sure, that’s fine,” he responded, and smiled softly, seemingly at something around them. 

“Is there something on the blueprint you don’t like?” he questioned, looking around to see what he could be laughing at. 

“Oh- no, I just thought of something quite funny,” Tommy replied, stifling his laughter. “This just all- kinda reminded me of umm- Animal Crossing.” 

“Really?” Sam mused, “How so?” It was nice to see Tommy laughing at least. 

“Well uh- you just kinda remind me of Tom Nook,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “Sorry if that’s a bit childish.” He gave the plans back to Sam, his smile being replaced with a look of apprehension. 

Hearing this worried Sam, thinking back to what Dream had said. It dawned on him just how young Tommy was. He WAS just a kid. He didn’t deserve anything Dream had done to him. Sadly, this is one of the results of what Dream had done. Now knowing what he has done, however, Sam felt a need to help Tommy, in more ways than just building his hotel. And so, with this, he did the only thing he can think of for now and played along. 

“No, don’t worry!” Sam assured Tommy, smiling as well as he put the plans in his inventory. “In fact-” this sparked an idea in Sam. He quickly played an audio file he had found in some code from before. Yes, it wasn’t Tom Nook’s audio, but it was close enough. 

As he let the audio play, he typed something in their chat. 

[HELLO PLAYER TOMMYINNIT, IT IS I, SAM NOOK.] 

He smiled as Tommy grinned at this, relieved to see Tommy actually excited for once. Happy that Tommy can be a child for once. And so, he continued. 

[I HAVE HEARD FROM AWESAMDUDE THAT YOU REQUIRE ASSISTANCE FOR THE BIG INNIT HOTEL, SO I WAS ASSIGNED TO OVERSEE, HELP YOU, AND ASSIGN YOUR TASKS.] 

“Hi, Sam Nook!” Tommy snickered, “What is it that I need to do?” A wide smile was clearly visible upon his face, overjoyed to see one of his favorite games in this world. 

[CAN YOU PLEASE ACQUIRE 2 STACKS OF SPRUCE WOOD? IT IS NEEDED IN ORDER TO CONTINUE THIS BUILD. AWESAMDUDE WILL MAKE PROGRESS LATER TONIGHT.] 

“Why of course, Sam Nook!” he responded gleefully, and was then on his way, exclaiming a simple, “Bye!” as he walked off. 

After this, Sam knew what he needed to do, so after Tommy had dropped off all of the wood needed, for now, he went back home, dropping his Sam Nook persona. Over a few hours, Sam built and coded a simple AI robot. 

_If (TommyinnitInteracts- >SamNook) _

_Speech = “HELLO PLAYER TOMMYINNIT, [command]”_

[Author’s Note - this is not real code]

And so on, going on for hours into the night, perfecting this so he can let a 16-year-old have his childhood once again. 

And so now, there is a new addition to this once normal routine. Wake up, walk Fran, work on his Redstone projects, and protect the now prisoner, Dream. AND help Tommy build his hotel- and keep his inner child alive. Because despite the efforts that had gone to try and kill it, from multiple wars way too young to lose 2 lives in a day, it was still there. 

Sam wanted to help Tommy, with all he could. 

After all.

He’s just a kid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed this story, Misty! This was actually pretty fun to write- even if I did procrastinate and completely rushed it lol.


End file.
